


Just Past The Finish Line

by FallenQueen2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow finale, Barry saying his goodbyes, Bromance, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Post Finish Line, Sad, Spoilers, supergirl finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Barry has a couple other people he has to say good-bye to and the Speed Force thankfully allows it.





	1. Arrow

“You seem distressed Barry.” Nora turned to their favorite Speedster who was staring absently into the swirl of the Speed Force.

“Oliver, Felicity and Kara… I wonder what they will be told about this.” Barry said quietly, sadness in his face. 

“What would you trade to see them, to help them?” Nora asked, as what was presently happening to them flashed before their eyes, making them frown this was not what should happen. 

“Anything.” Barry said simply. 

“Oliver Queen and his team are in need of help, we shall allow you some time to help them and say your goodbyes.” Nora held up a hand and a breach appeared.

“Run Barry.” Nora smiled as a bolt of red lightning flashed past her and through the portal. 

~~/~~

“Wait! Look!” William tugged at Oliver’s hand as they watched the island blow up. 

“I know that lightning, it’s the Flash!” William grinned largely, he was still a Central citizen and the Flash will always be his first hero. 

“The Flash?” Oliver whispered as he too spotted the red lightning that was speeding around Lian Yu. Oliver blinked and felt familiar arms wrap around him and next thing he knew he was back in the Foundry with his son and the rest of his team, all of them alive if not a bit ruffled looking. 

“Oh thank god!” Felicity threw herself into Barry’s arms, the Speedster hugging her back like his life depended on it. 

“I’m glad just I was on time, are you guys okay?” Barry asked, looking directly at Oliver over Felicity’s blonde head. 

“You’re the Flash!” William was staring wide eyed at the out of uniform brunette who just smiled at the boy. 

“My name is Barry.” Barry knelt in front of William, holding his hand out and William shook it happily. 

“I’m William and Oliver is my dad!” William said proudly and it made Oliver swallow hard.

“That’s so cool, do you want to know something cooler about your dad?” Barry whispered to William, loud enough for Oliver to hear through. 

William nodded with wide eyes. “He was the one who inspired me to become the Flash and you know what. Oliver Queen is and always will be my hero.” Barry smiled at the shocked look the two Queens’ were suddenly sporting. 

“Barry…” Oliver got a full force smile from Barry who slowly stood up, sadness in his eyes. 

“You’re my hero Oliver, the first one who told me I could be more.” Barry quickly pulled Oliver into a tight hug before he could react. 

“Barry what is going on, is it Savitar?” Oliver asked into Barry’s fluffy brown hair, Barry’s arms tight around him.

“No, that’s done just… I’ve reached my finish line as it were, keep an eye on Central for me?” Barry asked in a quiet voice before he was suddenly on the other side of the room, smiling at them all with his usual cheerful smile. 

“Barry?” Felicity stepped forward and Oliver followed suit. Barry just smiled as a breach appeared behind him and they watched helplessly as Barry stepped into it and he disappeared from sight.

“What just happened?” William asked, looking up at Oliver in confusion.

“I’m not sure, but I think we should visit Central City soon.” Oliver promised and Felicity nodded her agreement, her phone already out to text Cisco to see what information she could get. 

“What happened to you Barry?” Oliver muttered to himself as William reunited with his mother.


	2. Supergirl

Kara let out a long slow puff of air as she sunk further down onto her couch, holding her fuzzy blanket tighter around her body. She was absently watching the television that was filling her too silent apartment with life and noise. 

A knock sounded on her door and she let out a loud groan as she wrestled to get her limbs free of the blanket she had cocooned herself in. She may have only tripped a few times but managed to get to the door, adjusting her glasses she was met with the sight of a smiling Barry Allen holding up two tubs of her favorite ice cream.

“I will admit that your Earth’s ice cream is superior to my Earth’s.” Barry said in lieu of a greeting.

“Gimme, gimme.” Kara made grabby hands at one of the tubs making Barry laugh as he handed it over to her. It didn’t take them long to be curled up together on her couch, munching away on their ice cream. 

“So… That sucks.” Barry stated once hearing the whole story and Kara nodded sticking another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. 

“Being a hero is crap sometimes.” Barry said in understanding, keeping an eye towards where he figured the speed force would be opening a breach for him. 

“Yeah, understatement.” Kara snorted. 

“But you are the strongest person I know, if it was Iris or the Earth I don’t think I would have chosen the Earth.” Barry said quietly and Kara blinked at him. 

“That’s what my cousin said too, you two are very alike.” Kara smiled softly. 

“And you’re better than both of us, just good Kara. Be Supergirl, but don’t forget about Kara Danvers because well. She is amazing and one of my best friends.” Barry smiled brightly as he could at Kara, happy seeing her lips turn up in a genuine smile at his words. 

“You are amazing and one of my best friends as well Barry.” Kara said softly before she narrowed her eyes at the breach that suddenly spun to life in the middle of her apartment. 

“My ride’s here.” Barry said quietly, voice sad and Kara felt her heart leap into her throat. 

“Barry? Why does this suddenly feel like it’s a goodbye?” Kara asked following Barry as he stood up. 

“It’s something like that, I’ve reached my finish line Kara.” Barry pulled Kara into a tight hug, not having to worry about hurting her. 

“Your finish line, Barry what are you talking about?” Kara hugged him back just as tight, having a bad feeling that if she let go she would never see him again. 

“Just remember what I said okay Kara?” Barry somehow managed to pull himself out of Kara’s hug and step back into the mouth of the breach. 

“I will Barry, but…” Kara reached for her friend who just shook his head. 

“It’s time for me to rest, please let me go Kara.” Barry suddenly looked exhausted and Kara found herself agreeing instantly. 

“Promise me I will see you again Barry, promise me!” Kara called out as Barry stepped into the breach fully.

“Goodbye Kara.” Barry’s voice traveled over to her before the breach closed completely leaving Kara alone and more confused in her apartment. 

“I’ll remember what you said Barry.” Kara promised the empty spot where Barry had just been.


	3. Final + Legends

“Where is Barry?” Oliver demanded as he and Felicity stormed into STAR lab, before his heart sank when he sensed the sadness and tension in the cortex. 

“What happened?” Felicity hurried to where Cisco was slumped over his desk. She rubbed his shoulders when she noticed them shaking minutely. 

“We saw Barry, he saved us on Lian Yu but the way he talked and then disappeared into a breach…” Felicity spoke softly, wincing when Iris let out a half gasp, half sob as Wally gathered her into his arms looking pained. 

“He’s gone.” Cisco whispered. 

“What do you mean Cisco? He’s Barry, how can he be gone?” Felicity asked, heartbreak seeping into her voice while Oliver felt the need to slump against the nearby wall. 

“Whoa! That’s a rush.” A female voice called out as a breach opened up in the middle of the cortex and Kara Danvers in her Supergirl outfit landed on the ground. 

“Supergirl.” Cisco breathed out before his face fell when he spotted the desperate look on Kara’s face as she looked around. 

“You’re here about Barry too aren’t you?” 

“He was acting really weird when he visited me, like really weird.” Kara waved her hands as she spoke. “Then he just disappeared into a breach and said something about a finish line?” 

“He mentioned a finish line to us as well.” Oliver spoke quietly. 

Iris let out a loud sob and fled from the room, her engagement ring flashing in the light of the cortex, Wally gave a pained look at the others before hurrying after her. 

“A lot happened, you guys know about Savitar right?” Cisco spoke quietly, wrapping his comfortable warm sweater tighter around himself. 

“Evil unknown speedster from the future, yeah.” Felicity nodded and Kara hummed her agreement. 

“Turns out Savitar was actually a time remnant of Barry, future Barry. His face was so burned and he wanted to become a God, he did all of this to get power.” Cisco started to wring his fingers together as he spoke, not making eye contact at all. 

“Oh my god.” Kara’s hands flew to her mouth while Oliver paled and Felicity sank into a nearby chair in shock. 

“He came back with a mission to kill Iris, we trapped him in the speed force. In the future we created a sort of jail cell in the speed force to keep him trapped, but he escaped and trapped Wally there instead… To get Wally out, Jay Garrick from Earth 2 took his place. We tried so hard to change the future, so hard… But it wasn’t enough.” Cisco explained quietly, but the cortex was so loud his words were extremely loud. 

“What happened?” Felicity whispered, rubbing Cisco’s shoulders sensing he needed comfort. 

“It all kind of merged together from then on, Caitlin almost died and she fully became Killer Frost, she joined Savitar and almost killed me. We tried everything, including erasing Barry’s memory which admittedly didn’t go as planned… In the end Savitar still killed Iris… But it wasn’t Iris… It was HR using some of his tech from his Earth… He died in Barry’s arms and Savitar kidnapped me, forcing me to refit a bazooka that we had built to trap him in the first place…I did change it, but instead it freed Jay and all our Speedster’s teamed up and in the end Iris got the last shot with Savitar, literally in this case.” Cisco rambled on, fiddling with his fingers feeling the heat of their eyes on him and he sank deeper into himself. 

“Oh Cisco.” Felicity drew Cisco into a tight hug, petting his hair in the most soothing way she could. 

“Everything was going so well, relatively speaking at least. Killer Frost and Caitlin are still duking it out for control and HR is gone, but Harry and Jay are back… However the speed force jail… It needed a Speedster to keep it balanced… Central was hit with earthquakes and lightning, it was going to destroy everything and Central would have just been the start… Barry, he understood, he accepted it. He willingly went with the Speed force to live in his worst memories for eternity, he did this for us.” Cisco couldn’t help the tears that silently fell from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks and he couldn’t speak anymore so he buried his face into Felicity’s blonde hair. Felicity’s eye makeup was running down her cheeks, mingling with her tears as she joined Cisco in his mourning. 

“Oh Barry, no, no, no.” Kara sank to the floor, her cape pooling around her as she buried her face into her hands as her body shook with sobs as it sank in that she had lost two of the most important men in her life within days of each other. 

Oliver grit his teeth together and tightened his hands into fists from where he had crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He felt like he was going to throw up, he closed his eyes as he tried to breath evenly. 

“What can we do?” Kara asked looking up at Oliver, her eyes full of tears and the Green Arrow looked back. He stepped so he was kneeling in front of the Kryptonian he held his hand out. Kara swallowed as she grasped his offered hand allowing Oliver to pull her to her feet. 

“We will be strong, we will remember him and let his legacy live on. We will watch over his city and his loved ones and we will help train Wally and anyone else who wants to help carry on Barry’s mission.” Oliver said, voice strong and firm and it filled Kara with confidence and hope, she now understood why Barry always gushed about Oliver Queen and how he was his hero. 

“You’re right, we will carry on his memory and his legacy.” Kara agreed and she will always treasure the time they spent together and their duet in that weird musical world they had been zapped into. 

“Damn right.” Felicity sniffed from her place still embracing Cisco. “Team Flash and Team Arrow and err Team DEO? Will make sure Central is protected and everyone here get’s the support they deserve.”

“Thank you, thank you. I promise Barry I would keep everyone together and in one piece and I really need all the help I can get.” Cisco wiped his eyes before he glanced at where his glasses were laying in wait.

“And you will get it.” Oliver swore and Cisco gave a smile, the first genuine one he had given in a while. 

~~Time jump~~

“Glad you guys could make it.” Oliver nodded at the assembled Legends team.

“Of course, any Earth ending event is always worth coming home.” Sara nodded at Oliver with a playful smile on his face. 

“Where’s Scarlet at?” Mick crossed his arms looking around for his favorite Speedster, knowing Len would find a way to come back as a ghost to annoy him if he didn’t at least ask about Len’s favorite rival. 

“Sorry I’m late.” A voice blurred as a red and yellow lightning bolt appeared and a man in an evenly mixed red and yellow suit appeared, a mix between Barry’s Flash suit and Wally’s Kid Flash Suit. 

“Barry?” Ray asked curious at the costume change. 

“No… I’m the Flash now.” Wally said as he tugged the cowl down to expose his face. 

“What happened?” Ray asked quietly, shock on his face. Even Mick looked taken aback.

“Barry is… He’s gone; he’s keeping something back. If he left without a replacement the world would be thrown into chaos again.” Wally explained, still keeping up his confident posture something he had learned from Kara on one of her visits. 

“I’m sorry.” Sara offered up, wincing at the obvious pain that Wally and Cisco were feeling, she also knew that his was hurting Oliver, Felicity and Supergirl. 

“We are honoring his legacy and memory, now we better save the planet before he get’s back.” Wally smirked as he zipped around gathering what they would need to deal with their newest threat to Earth. 

“He’s confident.” Sara approached Oliver when they were all milling around while their scout team was out getting more information. 

“He should be, he was trained by me and Supergirl.” Oliver smirked before chuckling when Sara let out a sympathetic whine of pain knowing how much of a slave driver Oliver could be and she didn’t even want to think about what Kara with her super strength and DEO training would make him endure. 

“Yeah, he’ll be just fine.” Oliver said with pride in his voice, one she had only heard when he talked about Barry. 

“Yeah, I think we all will be.” Sara smiled, patting his arm as the two watched their teams work together with Wally, no the Flash in the centre of it. Sara patted Oliver’s arm once more before moving over to talk with Mick who was grumbling about something to his heat gun while throwing Wally glances every so often. 

Oliver flinched forward suddenly as he felt a gush of wind rush by him, but Wally was over with the others while Jessie was out with the scouting party. Oliver twisted his head to the side and he swore, he swore he saw the remainders of painfully familiar red lightning. 

“Oliver, I think I just saw…” Kara floated over to him, confusion and hope on her face.

“I saw it too… Even trapped he still is watching out for us.” Oliver chuckled fondly, this wasn’t the first time he had seen the red lightning around and he knew that Barry was too stubborn to just sit back and rest. 

“Once a hero, always a hero.” Kara smiled as she touched down next to Oliver in the spot Sara just vacated and the two watched the others feeling content that their third was watching as well.


End file.
